


Home

by BeccaBear93



Series: KuroFai Week 2017 [7]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, KuroFai Week, M/M, Nihon Country, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/pseuds/BeccaBear93
Summary: Home.It’s something Fai never really thought he’d have. Something precious. Something that he will never take for granted.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone ask for ridiculously overdone sap? No? Well, it's too late now, that's what you're getting this time.
> 
> Written for day 8 of KuroFai Week. I will never cease to be addicted to domestic fluff and the "found family" theme, so this is the result of giving me a free day haha
> 
> (For day 7, I made a playlist instead of a fic. You can find details and the link on my new CLAMP sideblog if you're interested: https://clampownsmyass.tumblr.com/post/168063842505 )

Although Fai was excited to visit Syaoran and Sakura, he was even more excited to return to Nihon afterwards. Kurogane hadn’t been able to come with him this time, obligations keeping him chained to the castle, and their family just wasn’t whole without him. So it’s with a racing heart and breathless anticipation that he finally steps into the castle.

Tomoyo is already there to greet him. “Welcome home, Fai-san,” she says with a small smile. He returns it and follows as she leads him through the halls.

Home.

It’s something he never really thought he’d have. Something precious. Something that he will never take for granted.

“Thank you, Tomoyo-hi—” It only takes a single raised eyebrow to cut him off. Fai laughs and corrects himself. “Tomoyo-chan. Why am I allowed to call you that, by the way? Kuro-tan has known you _much_ longer than I have, but _he_ still calls you by your title.”

To his surprise, Tomoyo giggles. “That is his own choice. I think of Kurogane as almost a brother, but he places his duty to me above our personal relationship.” Fai opens his mouth to object and she shakes her head. “It’s okay, I understand. It’s just the way he is. It doesn’t necessarily mean he’s distancing himself. He’s just a bit awkward.”

Fai barks out a laugh. “He probably wouldn’t like it if he heard you say that.”

“Probably not, but we both know it’s true,” she says with a playful grin. “He has trouble expressing affection sometimes.”

Fai smiles back and doesn’t bother to disagree. Tomoyo stops walking suddenly and he glances down the hallway to their left, feet itching to sprint down it as fast as he possibly can. He resists the urge, but Tomoyo’s expression says that she can see his thoughts as clear as day.

“There will be a banquet later to celebrate your return,” she says. All traces of the casual interactions from just a minute ago disappear and Tomoyo-chan once again becomes the princess.

“But—”

“It’s already been arranged, Fai-san. You wouldn’t want to put all the planning to waste, would you?”

His mouth snaps shut and he levels a short glare at her. Trust Tomoyo to know exactly which buttons to press to stop him from arguing.

“It won’t be for a while longer, though,” she continues. Her gaze drifts down the hall before she turns back to Fai with a soft smile. “I’m sure there are some things you’d like to do before it starts.”

“Thank you,” he says, heartfelt. Tomoyo nods and turns away, pretending that she can’t hear him running behind her.

Fai stops outside the door and takes a moment to calm himself. It doesn’t work. He slides the door open, crashing into Kurogane before he even has time to fully turn around.

Kurogane chuckles and wraps his arms around Fai. He doesn’t complain when the mage promptly tries to squeeze the life out of him. “Have a good time?”

Fai nods and the words come out muffled against his chest. “It was great. But I missed you.”

“I would’ve gone with you if I could.”

“I know. Don’t worry, though! I remembered to send them lots of love from Daddy!” he says, hiding a smirk.

Kurogane rolls his eyes but doesn’t respond. He reaches up to pull the tie out of Fai’s long hair and runs his fingers through it for a few minutes before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Welcome home,” he eventually says quietly.

Home.

There’s that word again.

And it’s not a new revelation that strikes Fai, but one that hits him again every time he has to leave. Every time he has a place to come back to.

Although he calls Nihon home now, Fai knows that _this_ is his true home. Here, in the peaceful stillness of this room, is where he finds it most often. But really, it’s in Kurogane’s arms. It’s where he can lay his head. Where he can put his thoughts to rest. Where he can always return when it feels like his world might crumble around him again. Where he can not only take strength, but give it as well. Where he can be Kurogane’s support and cherish him as much as he deserves.

Home is where the heart is, after all.

Fai smiles and gives a contented sigh.

“I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, KuroFai Week is over! That's so sad, it feels like it barely even started! I'm not going away so soon, though. I get the feeling I won't be drifting out of this fandom again for _quite_ a while. This week has been so much fun, but there'll be more to come soon enough!


End file.
